The amount of electronic information available to users of mobile devices has increased steadily with the use of web-based social and professional services and applications. These applications allow users to share information with each other, such as sharing personal information and tracking the status of projects. However, a user is often required to use each application separately. Further, while search engines are commonly used to perform broader searches, such searches often don't include any secured data, and often provide the retrieved data in a pre-set format.